Parce qu'il restait de l'Amour
by Furieuse
Summary: "Il m'avait tendu la main, et, par fierté, je l'avais refusée. Mais c'était ma dernière chance. J'étais maudite. Dorénavant, il n'était plus. Et j'étais seule face à mes remords." /!\ SPOILER 10x11 !


_Hey tout le monde ! ^^_

_Vous avez vu le 11x10 ? Vous savez ce qui arrive à Eli David ? Vous comprenez que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écrire la détresse de Ziva ? _

_Donc, voilà le résultat! (qui ne fait pas le poids par rapport à l'OS de Miryam : Jérusalem In Snow ; ni celui de Skye Markus : Goodbye) _

_Disclaimer : NCIS pas à moi... _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Parce qu'il restait de l'Amour_

* * *

« Et mon père ? »

J'avais posé cette question d'une voix sourde.

McGee échangea un regard avec Gibbs. Puis il me regarda. Il avait l'air désolé.

Je tentais de me persuader que ce n'était qu'une illusion, alors que pourtant, l'idée que mon père n'était plus, s'insinuait lentement dans mes veines.

L'horrible angoisse que je ressentais me fit agir. J'attrapais McGee par sa veste dans un geste brusque.

« McGee !»

Un éclair passa dans ses yeux. J'avais peur d'avoir compris.

Je m'éloignais hâtivement de lui et me dirigeais vers la maison, Gibbs et lui sur mes talons.

A peine étais-je entrée que l'odeur du sang tout juste versé me frappa.

Je croisais le regard de DiNozzo.

Il me fixa.

Le temps s'arrêta.

La légère lumière faisait ressortir ses yeux clairs, qui brillaient d'une étrange façon. Comme si il voulait me protéger de ce qu'il y avait derrière lui. L'air désolé.

Mon père n'était plus.

Je m'élançais dans la pièce. Un seul mot parvenant à sortir de mes lèvres.

« Non… »

Mon corps mon esprit, et ma parole ne fonctionnaient plus de manière synchronisées, la douleur les en empêchant.

J'avançais dans le couloir que j'avais quitté peu de temps avant. Je ne pensais pas y revenir de sitôt.

Et, je vis.

Adossé contre le mur, je _le _vis.

Le corps de mon père. Deux larges taches de sang sur la chemise.

Mort.

Le mot raisonnait dans ma tête.

Mort.

Je m'élançais vers lui alors qu'un hurlement d'horreur passait ma gorge.

« ABBA »

Je m'effondrais à ses côtés. Le souffle court. Des larmes roulant sur mes joues.

Mon père était mort.

Une atroce douleur m'accabla.

Mort.

Je lui murmurais des mots en hébreux, alors que mes paroles étaient hachées par des sanglots.

Aveuglée par ma souffrance, je ne vis pas Tony m'observer avec des yeux désolés.

Je ne vis pas le regard qu'échangèrent mes amis.

Je n'entendis pas la question de Tony.

Je ne les vis pas passer la porte, le cœur lourd.

Je restais là, par terre, à m'accrocher désespérément à son corps comme pour l'empêcher de partir. A pleurer tous nos actes. A pleurer mon père.

Je regardais derrière moi. J'étais seule. Gibbs ayant probablement songé que j'en avais besoin.

Et il avait raison.

J'avais besoin d'être seule avec le corps sans vie de mon père.

Mon père qui m'avait laissé. Pour toujours.

Je me retournais vers la porte que j'avais franchie en colère quelques temps avant.

Une nouvelle douleur me submergea.

Parce qu'il était là… Oui, il avait été là.

Il avait voulu retrouver notre complicité, enfin un semblant de complicité.

Et puis, moi, égoïste, apeurée et fière… J'avais dit non.

Je lui avais dit qu'il y avait trop de chose à réparer, pour que l'on puisse de nouveau être lié par autre chose qu'un nom de famille.

Oui, j'avais rejeté mon père.

Moi, qui lui avait reproché de ne pas avoir vu autre chose que son pays. Et, lorsqu'il m'avait proposé de devenir ce que je voulais, j'avais dit non.

Ça me tuait.

J'avais agis de la même manière que lui.

Sans doute parce que c'était mon père.

Et pourtant, la dernière image que j'aurais de lui, c'est celle d'un homme baignant dans son sang. L'image que personne ne veut voir.

J'en avais vu des cadavres. Mais, jamais, je ne m'habituerais à voir une personne que j'aimais au sol.

Mon père venait de quitter le monde des vivants.

Mon père venait de quitter mon monde.

Mon père venait de m'abandonner.

J'avais mal. Oui, tellement mal.

J'étais partie de claquant la porte ! J'avais refusé de lui donner une autre chance.

Et maintenant, mon père était par terre sans vie.

Pourquoi ?

Je m'en voulais. Oui, tellement.

Les mots raisonnaient étrangement.

J'avais peur. J'avais mal. J'étais seule.

J'avais perdu mon père. Une dernière fois.

Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il sur moi ?

Pourquoi la seule personne qui me restait se trouvait à mes pieds ?

Pourquoi je pleurais sur le corps de mon père ?

Pourquoi étais-je seule ?

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi moi ?

Le silence de la maison des Vance me tuait.

La douleur qui me vrillait le cœur me tuait.

La vision du corps de mon père me tuait.

Et moi, j'étais toujours assise par terre. Des larmes pleins les joues.

J'avais fait tout ce que je pouvais pour le rendre fier. Lui.

Lui qui était sans vie.

Lui que j'avais tant aimé. Puis tant détesté.

Lui. Eli David.

Lui. Mon père tout simplement.

Et je n'étais plus qu'une âme perdue dans une maison qui n'était pas la mienne. Dans un corps qui n'était plus le mien. Et mon père était mort.

Il voulait m'aider. Réinstaurer une part de confiance.

Redevenir celui qu'il aurait probablement aimé être.

Et moi je l'avais rejeté.

Je n'étais qu'un morceau de chair. J'avais été incapable de pardonner.

Incapable, parce que je pensais que la vie était longue. Que j'avais le temps.

Et le temps m'a filé entre les doigts. Et je pleurais un père que je n'avais pas pris le temps d'aimer.

J'avais été lâche. Tellement lâche.

J'avais été faible. Tellement faible.

J'avais abandonné mon père. Moi, Ziva David.

Je l'avais abandonné et il était mort.

Mort pour moi.

Décédé parce qu'il avait voulu me voir.

Et moi, j'étais vivante.

Vivante parce que je lui en avais tant voulu que j'avais refusé de poursuivre le diner avec lui.

Pourquoi ?

C'était injuste. Tellement injuste.

La vie m'avait trahie, encore une fois.

Elle m'avait pris une personne que j'aimais. Encore. Toujours.

Mes larmes se faisaient encore plus intenses.

Et mon cœur se déchirait de plus en plus.

J'étais étouffée par une peine bien trop grande.

J'étais paralysée par une douleur inimaginable.

J'oubliais la réalité. J'oubliais le monde. J'oubliais l'équipe.

J'oubliais tout.

Pour une fois je ne revêtais pas de masque. Je n'étais qu'une femme qui venait de perdre mon père.

J'avais beau essayer de souffler, je n'arrivais qu'à pleurer plus.

J'avais beau tenter de faire reprendre un rythme normal à mon cœur, il ne s'emballait que plus.

J'avais beau me persuader que c'était la vie et que cela devait être comme ça, le monde s'abattait sur mes épaules.

Je savais que mon père finirait par quitter ce monde. Je le savais.

Mais j'espérais ne pas avoir à faire à son corps sans vie.

J'espérais que je n'y serais pour rien.

Mais je me sentais coupable, tellement coupable.

Il m'aimait encore. Et moi je l'avais laissé mourir.

J'étais indigne.

Indigne d'être sa fille.

Indigne d'avoir le même sang que lui.

Indigne. Seulement indigne.

Il m'avait tendu la main, et, par fierté, je l'avais refusée. Mais c'était ma dernière chance. J'étais maudite. Dorénavant, il n'était plus. Et j'étais seule face à mes remords.

La douleur me broyait.

J'avais l'impression que j'allais mourir.

Je n'étais plus qu'affliction.

Je venais de perdre mon père.

Je pleurais une relation qui aurait dû être tellement plus.

Parce que malgré tout ce qui était arrivé, il restait de l'Amour.

* * *

_Voilà! maigre contribution au deuil de Ziva... Mais il fallait que je l'écrive... _

_En espérant que ça vous a plus ! _


End file.
